oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide/Killing skeletal wyverns
+ + + + - - ) round -5 |Skill = 72 80+ recommended for Melee 80+ recommended for Ranged 44+ (70+ recommended especially for Melee) 55 (High Level Alchemy) |Item = Level 70+ weaponry and gear Elemental/Mind/Dragonfire/Ancient wyvern shield Some food (4-6 lobsters or better if using Ranged; 20-24 lobsters or better if using Melee) 2-4 Prayer potions 4-5 Ranging potions or 1-2 Super set/Super combat potions (optional) Dramen or Lunar staff (optional) Runes to cast High Level Alchemy |Quest = Completed Elemental Workshop I and/or II if not using Dragonfire shield Started Fairytale II - Cure a Queen for Fairy rings (optional) Completed Lost City for Dramen staff or the elite Lumbridge & Draynor Diary (optional) |Intensity = Low |Other = Player-owned house located in Rimmington or Fairy ring code for easier access to the dungeon |Other Benefits = - - |Inputs = 4 x Prayer potion ( ) 3 x Super combat/Ranging potion ( / ) |Outputs = 35 x Wyvern bones ( ) x Draconic visage ( }}) x Dragon platelegs ( }}) x Dragon plateskirt ( }}) x Granite legs ( }}) 400,000 coins (drops and High Level Alchemy) |Location = Asgarnian Ice Dungeon |Category = Combat/High |Details = The profit rate assumes 35 kills per hour. Your actual profit may be higher or lower depending on your speed. Skeletal wyverns are Slayer monsters with a high Combat level that require high-level gear and 72 Slayer. They are commonly killed for their profitability due to valuable drops, such as 35 noted magic logs, 10 noted battlestaves, and 10 noted adamant bars in addition to a chance at dragon armour pieces and the elusive Draconic visage. Profits at wyverns depend heavily on Combat stats, but per hour (if melee'ing) and (if ranging) per hour have been reported. At higher levels, it is easily possible to attain upwards of 45 kills per hour, banking as needed. Although wyverns are highly resistant to Ranged attacks, players commonly attack them using Ranged via utilising the door safespots by trapping a wyvern on one side of the cave entrance and ranging it from there only after the wyverns become tolerant. It is also a viable yet slower option for killing wyverns as there are multiple safe spots including additional ranging safe spots at the huge pillar to the south. Typical ranger gear includes Dragonhide armour or Void Knight equipment, but Armadyl armour is highly recommended provided that players can afford it and possess the stats to wear it. When using Protect from Missiles, no damage will be taken as long as players are at least seven spaces away ranging. The range of the wyverns' icy breath attack is 6, while the range of the player's Ranged attack is 7, thus making Ranged a viable method of killing them from afar at said safe spots. Melee, on the other hand, is the most effective combat style to use against them, so players should have at least 80 Attack, Strength and Defence before attempting to kill wyverns as they will be exposed to all attacks including an ice breath attack which can freeze. Bringing Barrows/Bandos armour and an Abyssal whip is good enough to kill wyverns as they are equally weak against slashing and crushing attacks, despite being skeletal. Players should be wary if they are frozen by the ice breath as the wyvern may change aggression towards another player, and there is more than enough time for another player to kill-steal it. Additionally, as fire spells are one of their weaknesses, Magic also works. However, as magical defensiveness is based on the target's Magic and not Defence level, spells may splash often. Players will also most likely lose profit if using high-levelled spells to fight wyverns, even though the Trident is capable of safe-spotting wyverns. }} Category:MMG/Combat